


I like him

by MangaBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attraction, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Background Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Blushing, Body Worship, Boredom, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Cars, Character Bashing, Childhood Trauma, Closeted Character, Confusion, Crushes, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Embarrassment, Family Bonding, Fast Cars, Feels, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Sibling Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Harringrove, Hawkins (Stranger Things), High School, Hugs, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, Internal Conflict, Isolation, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, Soft Billy Hargrove, Staring, Step-siblings, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Sunglasses, Surprise Ending, Teasing, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Max becomes aware of Billy's crush on Steve, getting a glimpse into Billy's sexuality and true feelings. However, compared to her usual coldness about his dates, she voices her approval of Steve
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	I like him

Billy stared into the distance, an expression of abstracted contentment formed on his face, a cigarette hanging lightly in his fingers as smoke and ash filled the air. He was finally out of the claustrophobic prison that was his school, the endless company of people who clamoured after his attention. Girls who followed him around and stared at him like starved wolves, self conscious guys seeking approval from an alpha male. Though he'd enjoyed being king bee when he first arrived, finally able to gain respect, approval and positive attention from someone in his life. He could see why Steve had given it up so easily, it was empty, meaningless and boring. The false approval and love from others meant nothing because they admired the persona and fake attitude you created, not the person you truly were.

Hell he felt emptier than he had when he first arrived in this shitty town. A new face in a strange town in which he felt alienated and confused, despite everyone kissing his ass as though he was a greek god incarnate. But he was learning to love himself again, a piece at a time, after the fight between himself and Harrington at the Byers house, he'd backed off. But more so he was doing things for himself instead of following Neils orders. Getting out of the house but having a decent excuse meant Neil could stop giving him shit for no reason, merely to look for something to lash out towards. But not having friends made his life feel empty, the lack of companionship and genuine humanity felt frustrating. All the teenagers in this place were oblivious and fake, the outsiders were the only people who seemed genuine in this place. He finally found a job so he could afford to work on his car, he found a local garage where he could get what he needed and earn money away from the local pool. As much as he missed the ocean, something about the scent of chlorine compared to salt water made his stomach turn. The idea of working at a pool full of screaming kids, horny teenagers and bored housewives felt tedious to him. The nights where he could sit in his bed alone with a smoke and listen to music in his room were the most comforting, going for long drives to the middle of nowhere and staring at the stars until the sky began to turn light. They brought him the most joy these days.

But here he was, back in his boring forced life of a shitty high school before he could finally escape, sitting comfortably on the roof of his car as he waited for storm Maxine to arrive. She had a club with the boys, whether it was another AV meeting or dungeons and dragons he had not a clue. It made her happy and if it meant Max was giving him less shit then he couldn't care less, she was a teenage girl with her own life. Why Susan and Neil had it in their mind that she was a fragile individual he had no idea, she was a kid indeed but she was no pushover. Max could handle herself, that much he knew. Luckily for them, Neil and Susan were out for the evening so there was no hurry home, there was no reason to rush or even bother being worried about Neil giving him a lecture. She could have a sleepover until the morning after if she wanted or stay up late listening to music and watching the late night movies on tv. She could stay over with El for the night, gossip, read comics and do whatever she wanted. If it meant she got out of his hair for a while and didn't sulk up in her room then sneak out, he couldn't care less. Max was as bored in this place as he was, but sneaking out and getting him into trouble was the last thing he needed.

Max had finally befriended Wheeler and his posse at their school, though it had taken some time for them to warm up to her. Max was a fiery sarcastic girl who didn't take shit from anyone, but she was also more fragile than she let onto others. She had never been the girly type and god knows Neil gave her enough shit about it, already increasing her internal struggle. He constantly pressured Max to be his perfect little princess, berating her daily for her tomboyish nature and skateboard. Her desire to fit in and feel accepted by others clashed with her self consciousness and fragility of being a preteen, the urge to fit in fixed with the desire to remain individualistic.

Billy couldn't accentuate enough of how much of a pain in the ass Max was, he lived with her so he knew that better than anyone. She knew exactly how to get under his skin and push all his buttons. But she was a preteen girl for crying out loud, it was expected of teenagers to be rebellious and misbehave, but their parents seemed to forget that. Be it about his love of rock music, exploration of himself, acceptance in his sexuality and self expression, Neil saw it as wrong. His love of music, his style, his hair, his blossoming sexuality and pride in his body. His defiance, his lack of following the herd, his passionate heart. Anything that didn't follow the same ideals as Neil was seen as wrong and shameful. Max had never known that kind of life growing up, so to suddenly be part of a family where she was being controlled in seemingly every aspect, she wasn't happy. But then it was a fact she had to accept until she moved away to college like himself. She was a good kid underneath all of her bullshit, she was just bad at speaking her feelings aloud. But not getting into trouble when someone turned their back was something she could improve on.

Yes he wouldn't deny he wasn't the best big brother figure to her, hell at times he didn't even know where to start with Max. They were for the most part utter strangers to one another. They were both forced into this relationship thanks to their parents. Neil had abused and beaten his mother until she couldn't take it anymore and ran away, then subjected him to further torment in her place before he met Susan. Pretending to be the dutiful father instead of the monster he was. He knew all too well what kind of man his father was, but Max was seeing behind the curtain into Billy's life. He'd dealt with a shitty childhood thanks to Neil, only briefly had he known true happiness growing up that he kept the memories of locked away. The day he could leave Neil and gain independence was the day he got away from here and could live his own life. Counting down the days until he turned 18 and was able to regain his freedom.

He allowed his gaze to wander, peering across the playground, looking for some form of distraction to push these intrusive thoughts from his mind. Stewing on this stuff left a bitter taste in his mouth and ruined his mood. It was rare he was able to smile, able to breath, just feel like a teenager instead of surviving. Distracting himself from the thought of his fangirls, fanboys and shitty home life that he couldn't escape from. Steve Harrington was sat atop his car bonnet, his hair perfectly quaft atop his head as always, no wonder he was called "The hair". Billy was often either given shit for his mullet by Neil or constantly praised by his hair by adoring fans on the regular. But the only person in this school capable of combating his was Steve. The perfectly styled brown luscious locks that he always brushed out of his face.

He was wearing a denim jacket that hung loosely on his body, his sunglasses perched atop his hairdo glinting in the light. A white tee that formed around his figure perfectly, outlining every curve across his skin, Billy wanted to peel it off so badly. His pale baby soft skin, his slightly chubby but perfectly formed body, his jeans cupping his ass comfortably, not nearly as tight as Billy's did, a pair of converse on his feet. Steve dressed like the boy next door, good guy heartthrob that most girls dreamed about daily. There were some girls who still eyed up and pined after Steve, but most had their attention fixated on the new meat. But Steve had a lack of an interest in dating recently, still hung up on Wheeler after she broke his poor heart. He still didn't know what Harrington saw in a girl like that.

Smoking a cigarette as he waited for his kids to arrive, his expression as bored as Billy's, wondering what he was thinking about. Steve certainly didn't dress like a rich kid, though his car spoke more for words, his daddy had forked out for a BMW, yes Billy drove a muscle car but he could appreciate Steve's ride. But it was easy to see how he used to be the queen bee if you looked hard enough, that cushy life that so many tried to obtain but failed miserably. His fair rosy cheeks, that baby soft skin that Billy couldn't stop thinking about, that soft brown hair that Billy wanted to run his fingers through and yank ever so slightly. He had to have used at least 3 cans a day to get it looking that good. Steve was a daydream come to life, the perfect guy in every possible way. He was charming, dorky, empathetic, intelligent and clearly good with kids. He thought those sorts of things were supposed to drive girls crazy yet Steve wasn't snatching any dates lately. No girls were breaking down his door, chatting him up after class or even using an excuse to speak to him, leaving poor Steve by his lonesome. But like the saying went, some people couldn't appreciate a good thing when they saw it. People in this town tended to be blind towards a lot of things so it would stand they would do the same to a cute piece like Steve.

Steve stood out from everyone else in Hawkins, there was just something about him that drew you to him. A magnetic force that lured you towards him, like a siren song. Not like all the other boring pie-faced cows in Hawkins, the girls with the forgettable faces and names you could never remember. He would never understand what a guy like Steve had been doing dating someone like Nancy Wheeler when he could have anyone he wanted. Girls who would do anything to be able to take him to meet the parents, cuddle up with and spend the night with King Steve. Why waste time on a girl who clearly had eyes for someone else. Hell, what had a girl like Nancy been thinking, giving up someone like Steve for Jonathan Byers, using Steve as a scapegoat because she couldn't admit that she had the hots for the loner photography stalker. She'd had the perfect guy who was head over heels and willing to do anything to make her happy, but threw it away for another guy. She was cute in a bookish kind of way, but not his type, he knew a lot of guys had a thing for her. But she was all lovey dovey with Byers and didn't seem to plan on letting him go anytime soon.

But most of the rumours he heard about Steve came from who else but Tommy Hagan, Steve's ex right hand man and biggest admirer, as much as Billy hated to hear that on repeat. The guy never shut up about Steve, still kissing his ass after their fallout. Willing to share any story or juicy morsel about Steve so long as he got to rant about it. He knew Carol always loved to gossip lies about Steve whenever possible, even more than she loved to throw shade at anyone else below her in this school. Something he found laughable was that Tommy was in denial about his feelings, let alone that both he and his girl were into Steve. It was written all over their faces, as shown by how hurt they were when Steve abandoned them. Mostly because Tommy was clearly into Steve, he never shut up about the guy, let alone staring at his ass, Billy often filled with a red hot rage when he saw Tommy checking out Steve but denying it. But he could understand why, Steve was like an oasis in this shitty backwoods town, a walking cutie that made any head turn. He had those dark brown doe eyes, soft brown hair and smile that made butterflies form in your stomach. Tommy had fallen for Steve's boyish charm and hated that Steve called him out on his shit and abandoned him. But knowing Billy had laid claim to Harrington first, he wouldn't dare challenge him, he knew better than to mess with Billy when it came to Harrington.

Steve peered over at Billy, catching his eyes gleaming as he stared at him predatorily like a piece of meat, he knew Steve was a softy underneath it all. He was used to being in charge when flirting with people, bravado and charm that he used during his king bee years. But now he was a flustered, awkward and reserved person who couldn't say two words to someone he fancied. He flicked his cigarette, shifting nervously, coughing under his breath, pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes as he tried to ignore Billy's heated gaze. Billy just had this way with people, making you feel naked emotionally and physically, as though his eyes saw into your soul. All of your dirty secrets being released to the world, like you had no privacy. He'd never been easily riled up by anyone before, nobody that was able to get under his skin and win a fight, but Billy just had that effect on him.

Billy smirked, running a tongue across his white teeth waiting for the reaction of Steve as her usual. It seemed Princess had his panties in a twist, getting all hot and bothered because he knew Billy loved to mess with him. Steve had no idea about how much he plagued Billy's mind, vivid dreams of Steve that were so realistic he swore they happened. The sweet sound of Steve's voice, crying out his name while Billy smirked as he enjoyed every inch of Steve. His damn smile that made his heart flutter and his words die in his throat. How much he yearned for Steve, how much he wanted him. That this town was a hellhole in which he was dragged in shackles by his shitty control freak father, forced to accept this new life he never asked for. Steve was the oasis of pure heaven that was just within his reach, a honey trap that he would happily be tempted by. The only good thing in his life he had known since it all went to hell. He wondered how many girls Steve had slept with, in this town, how many women had been a notch in his belt before he was pinned down by Wheeler and thrown off his throne. How many women had known the pleasure of Steve's company and what kind of man he truly was away from all the rumours and tales. How many other women had come close to stealing Steve's heart, swooning him. Wondering if any other boys had tried to make a move on him, if any other guys had succumb to the charms of Steve and found themselves realising they had it as bad as he did. Questioning their sanity at how one guy could make them confused as to everything and what these feelings meant. He shot a wink at Steve, the smile on his face never faltering, his eyes watching Steve waiting for his reaction. Waiting to see how Steve would react to being teased as though they were children.

Steve shrunk under his gaze, his cheeks colouring a pretty pink colour, bowing his head to avert his gaze as to not make it obvious how irritated he was. Steve had been able to handle anything that was thrown his way, mockery, name calling and insults, he was used to all of that as King Bee and could handle come what may. But these days Billy knew exactly how to rile him up even without having to speak. He hated how attractive Billy was, he hated hearing how attractive Billy was, a constant reminder from the local gossip of Hawkins that never seemed to dissipate. His damn perfect body that he loved to show off every chance he got, leaving his buttons undone to reveal soft golden flesh, chiselled abs like that of a greek god, how much he wanted to run his fingers across his body. His golden tanned skin, his baby blue eyes, sun kissed from the weather in California, his eyes matching the colour of the sea. He was such an asshole that much Steve would never forget, but holy shit was he hot, no wonder half the women in this town were obsessed with Billy. He knew he was hot shit and he loved to bait everyone with that fact. Knowing he could work them like putty in his hands and they wouldn't even know it. The days where he found himself staring at Billy's lips, abs or his fingers sent chills down his spine, wondering it was caused by sexual frustration due to a lack of intimacy after his heartbreak with Nancy. Or that he truly was attracted to Billy making him question his sanity and his sexuality at the same time. He really hoped Billy wouldn't come over, that he wouldn't be forced to confront these feelings by lying through his teeth that something else was bothering him. He had never been good under pressure and very few people knew how to make him vulnerable. A stupid fool stumbling over his words, too flustered to even say what was on his mind. What the hell would he even say to Billy? I mean what would they even converse about regardless? Suddenly the school doors slammed open and a stampede of kids poured out towards the parking lot, blissfully breaking the silent tension the two had shared from across the parking lot. Casting aside this moment to reflect upon for another time when they had less of an audience.

From the corner of his eye, Billy saw Harrington's team approaching at full speed, his little posse of kids that followed him around every opportunity they got. These kids preached Harrington as though he was a god incarnate, adoring his very presence. Mike Wheeler, a smartass but utterly sulky kid who was sweet on Jane Hopper or El, Hoppers adopted daughter. He cared deeply about his friends and though he gave Steve sass he did care about him. He stood up for them and though stern he had their best interest at heart.

Will Byers, someone who Billy tolerated and secretly related to on a personal level. He was an insanely talented artistic kid who clearly had heart eyes for Wheeler who paid him no attention. He'd been further isolated after his kidnapping the year prior to him arriving in Hawkins, something that deeply angered Billy. He was a sweet kid, shy and nerdy but good-natured, in all honesty, he reminded Billy of himself when he was that age, harbouring a soft spot for Byers. Byers had daddy issues the same as himself, previously beating Joyce and then Will before they divorced and Lonnie was kicked out and moved in with another pretty face. He knew all too well how much that fucked you up at that age, Max talking about how sweet Will, whom she preferred over Wheeler. He was glad they were drawn to each other, because in all honesty they were good for each other. Max was fiercely protective over Will and he helped bring out her softer side.

Lucas, his sister's ex stalker turned boyfriend, he was sweet on Max, an awkward smartass with a lot of sarcasm, but he was a good kid with a smart conscience. He was cautious around Max's temper and had come running back apologizing constantly and winning her back. He would do anything for Max and he clearly loved her, but he was just a naive kid who didn't understand love. Max was a complicated girl but she didn't take shit from Sinclair which he admired. Admittedly, he had a bone to pick with Lucas due to him dating his kid sister and somehow managing to get into constant arguments with her. But he could see that Sinclair was a decent guy, he was just clueless.

Dustin who was Harrington's official guard dog and number one follower, he was a kind-hearted, suspicious, nerdy and sharp-tongued child, but he was a loyal friend who was kind to girls. He was fiercely protective over Steve and spoke highly of him, hating when Harrington kept secrets from him or didn't speak to him. Steve admittedly had a soft spot for Henderson and looked at him as a younger brother, helping him through the complexities of adolescence. Dustin didn't like Hargrove and the feeling was mutual, enjoying winding the other up. Henderson tended to hold a grudge against others, but was relieved to see that Max and Billy were getting along better.

Last but not least though a newer student to Hawkins, Max's best friend and someone who acted as a positive female companion to Max. El or Jane Hopper the new girl, adopted by the chief of police Jim Hopper. She had only just enrolled in Hawkins high school, after being homeschooled by Hopper for the longest time. She was a shy, gentle-natured girl who was kind, curious but a force to be reckoned with, she would turn cold against anyone who insulted her friends or Mike. She had a good moral compass and could relate to Billy in terms of childhood trauma, causing them to develop an intimate emotional bond. Secretly she was another of Billy's favourites, followed by Max.

Dustin and the rest of the boys stampeded towards Steve at full speed. Their eyes wide with delight, as though he was a walking superhero. Steve quickly stubbed out his smoke and began to climb off the bonnet of his car, pretending to be the good guy who never broke any rules. Knowing kids seeing him smoke would be a bad influence, like they wouldn't smell it on his clothes. But Harrington being the saint that he was hid a lot of things from these kids, for their own sakes. The kids lunged at him, smothering him in a group hug, all grabbing what part of Steve they could to embrace him with affection. Nearly knocking him over in the process, unaware of their own strength.

"STEVE!" Dustin yelled eagerly his eyes bright and his smile wide. Billy could only imagine how jealous Henderson would become if Steve ever ended up dating someone again. Asking endless questions and acting suspicious of anyone he became involved in. As though he had been betrayed by some big secret he had a right to. Steve acted like his big brother, giving a positive influence to Henderson. Henderson was another kid whose father was never in the picture and thus clung to Steve. It seemed in Hawkins, kids having healthy father figures was a rarity. Even Wheeler who had a father didn't act as a good parental figure. Steve leaned backwards nearly knocked over by Dustin's strength, not expecting him to lunge at him so abruptly. Coughing on oxygen as his body was rammed into like a wrestler. But he smiled fondly after finally catching himself, ruffling his curled mop affectionately as Henderson clung to him. Encouraging them all to approach for hugs, reaching out with his hands to which they followed suit.

Billy watched in silent awe as he witnessed it unfold so naturally. These kids crowding around Harrington and smothering him with love without hesitation. No fear of judgement, simply happy to see him as if it had been years instead of mere hours, but then good friendships had that effect on you. He had to admit he had no idea how Harrington had the patience to cope with them all, he enjoyed the company of preteens compared to anyone his own age. But then, given how everyone else treated Steve it was understandable. He was certainly naturally paternal, he was good with kids, making Billy question how he would behave around his own kids when the day came that he became a father. That kid would be spoiled endlessly and god forbid he had a daughter. Imagining Steve as the protective father type of person. Admittedly, the mental image of Steve as a babysitter did turn him on like crazy, he'd seen Harrington with his hands on his hips acting like a mother. How he kept a close eye on his kids and made sure nothing happened to them. But seeing Harrington act domestic was rather sexy, but then a lot of things Harrington did were attractive to him.

Max approached the car shyly her head kept low to the ground as she gripped her rucksack straps. Bidding the boys goodbye to her companions with a bright smile as she prepared to head home for the day. She and Billy though still having their differences had been able to bond a lot more, reaching a mutual understanding. Their relationship had become a lot closer than it had been before, being able to attempt to act like family. She understood how Neil had a bone to pick with Billy, how he hated another male rivalling his authority, how he loved to demean and abuse Billy to make him feel weak and emasculated. Sometimes she brought Billy ice or painkillers after Neil was done teaching him another lesson. How she would ask if he was hungry and sneak him pizza when Neil refused to feed him. Sometimes she would sneak notes under his door to communicate before sneaking back to her own room so she wouldn't get caught. He was still a pain in her ass and she hated how loud he played his music sometimes, or how he used so much hairspray. She never wanted Billy to feel as alone as he had before, yes they still didn't like each other to an extent, but they were trying. When Neil wasn't around to instigate fights and rile Billy up, he was still a moody teenager but he was softer. There was less tension in his body and he no longer appeared guarded, he was still aloof and snappy, but he didn't glare at her or act coldly as much.

She opened the car door quietly, wanting to simply slide in and wait till they were home where she could collapse onto her bed with a comic book until she felt like eating or being sociable. But she'd caught Billy staring at Steve, his attention clearly averted from her, to the point he didn't even acknowledge her approaching the car. She knew Billy was popular in Hawkins, she'd lost count of the endless faces that had been in and out of their house. But mostly just notches on his bedpost to pass the time, something to brag about to his classmates. Billy didn't do love, the feeling was alien to him, something he believed was made up in fairy tales that you lied to small children about before reality hit them. The idea that someone could have such strong feelings for someone else confused him. Hell, with all the awful things Neil said and did to Billy, he probably felt like he wasn't deserving of something like that. Only feeding into his belief that romance was dead and that his own father was living proof that happiness wasn't real. She'd known her stepfather for barely a year, she could only imagine what living with him for seventeen years would be like. Wondering if that was why Billy pushed others away, because being alone felt safer to him.

The expression he wore while staring at Steve, blissfully unaware of the world around him as though they were the only two people in existence. He was deep in reflective consciousness, a small boyish smile formed on his lips, his blue eyes twinkling brightly, he looked almost charming, not like his usual fake flirty smile. For the briefest moment, Billy actually looked like a teenage boy, a sheepish, smitten adolescent who had fallen in love. Was this the kind of person Billy had been before Neil ruined his life?

Max smiled and she bit back the grin that wanted to form on her face, knowing that if Billy caught her he wouldn't become defensive. He hated showing any form of fragility towards others, Neil had been sure to beat that out of him. Softness wasn't tolerated in the Hargrove household, as though it was wrong. But she'd known for the longest time that there was something between them. Billy had a crush on Steve, like the obsessive, up all night, vivid dreaming, flustered, all you can think about crush. The way Billy loved to harp on about Steve, the stupid shit he got up to, his mistakes, just anything to make him the topic of conversation. How his gaze was always fixated on Steve, following him like a hawk around the room. How he genuinely smiled around Steve, instead of the fake playful smile he used to get what he wanted. Wondering if Billy used his hookups with girls as an excuse to repress these feelings and possibly imagine Steve in their place. Hawkins wasn't known for being acceptable to anyone outside the status quo, so of course Billy would deny his sexuality.

Steve was a really nice guy, not the fake nice guy who pretended to be kind to means to an end. But the kind of guy who was so genuinely decent that he was living proof of being a sweetheart. The kind of prince little girls dreamed about before they grew up and accepted reality. He was sweet, thoughtful, paternal and funny, he was an awesome babysitter and a badass. He knew how to cook decently, making sure all the kids were well fed, cared for and safe. He never let them get into trouble and encouraged them to turn to him for advice. He wore his heart on his sleeve and did what was best to make everyone happy, even at the risk of his own wellbeing. Remembering how he had protected them all against the Demogorgon's with nothing but his wit and a baseball bat. If Billy was to date anyone, she would approve highly of Steve, he was the only person who was capable of handling Billy. Hell, he was the only person to get under Billy's skin and feel proud of that statement.

Billy stubbed at his cigarette, he had sensed Max's eyes on him, something hidden behind her eyes that she was smiling about. She was keeping secrets again but at least she wasn't in a bad mood, meaning he didn't have to chase after Sinclair to pester about what he'd done this time. But he felt uncomfortable, as though she was going to prank him when he least expected it. "What are you gawking at shitbird?" he asked firmly, warning he her wasn't in the mood. He slid off the bonnet of his car, opening the car door to climb inside.

Max climbed in slowly hugging her rucksack to her chest and closing the door behind her. She knew if she didn't speak up it would lead Billy to reflect on just what she was thinking about. Yes they respected each other but when Billy suspected something was wrong, he never let it go and she wasn't in the mood for an argument. "I… I like him… Steve…. He's nice…" she mumbled awkwardly. Billy blinked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously not expecting her to blurt out something like that. Looking at Max in confusion, as though she had just sprouted a second head in front of him. Wondering if he had misheard what she had just said, because he hoped to god he had. Did Max have a crush on him or something? I mean teenagers getting crushes on older guys wasn't uncommon, but this was his sister he was talking about.

Max huffed, rolling her eyes in frustration, times like this he was painfully ignorant meaning she had to spell it out for him to understand. For all Billy was an academic genius when it came to school, when it came to personal relationships he was kind of a moron. He didn't get it, but that amused her somewhat to think about. "I know…. You… you like Steve! If you date him… I guess…. I'm ok with that…" she mumbled. He usually hooked up with oblivious or bitchy girls, in hopes of covering up his interest in Steve or any other guy. But Steve was truly a decent guy, she knew someone like him would make Billy happy, helping him heal from his wounds and make him feel safe. Billy needed someone like that in his life, they both did. Someone who made them forget that they had ever felt so alone in their life. Steve wouldn't take shit from Neil either, if he knew about the shit that Neil did he would grab his bat and drive like the devil was on his heels. If he sensed she was in danger, nothing would be able to stop him. They could fight against the monsters from the upside-down together, Steve with his baseball bat and Billy with his fists, or whatever other weapon he could get his hands on.

Billy stared at Max his mouth nearly agape, his expression accusatory, he was restraining his temper. He'd kept it a secret all this time and though Neil had gotten suspicions he had otherwise denied it like everything else in his life. Blaming everyone else for the problem instead of admitting he was a piece of shit. Nearly gripping his steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, fear beginning to gnaw away at him like a rabid beast. He was utterly speechless which for him wasn't common. Max was such a smartass, she knew exactly how to piss him off and wrap him around her little finger. Batting those baby blue eyes and winning people over in a second. Yes, he liked Harrington, he had a huge mushy, puppy love crush on the guy, he had a crush on an ex-king bee turned babysitter, and member of the basketball team. He'd spent more time staring at Harrington's ass and lips than he could admit. Wondering what his lips tasted like and wishing he could taste every inch of Steve's skin. How Steve riled him up more than he liked to admit, he was the mistake he was willing to risk. However, admittedly he was glad to know one thing that brought him relief. That if he chose to make a move on Steve and finally get the balls to really get to know him, Max approved and would support them. She was an annoying little shit but she could keep a secret, that much he knew. When Max didn't want to speak her mind, she kept her mind like an iron fortress and never shared her feelings with anyone. If he attempted to date Steve he knew Max would keep a tight lip about it unless either felt comfortable saying anything.

He'd heard rumours about Steve, some positive and others negative, but in a town like this people always loved to gossip to pass the time. But like most of the tales around Hawkins, they were just school gossip and ultimately worth jack shit. He didn't know how anyone could tolerate living in a place like this, feeling so small and so trapped. He sighed heavily, trying to control his temper, he hated lashing out at Max but she just knew how to push his buttons, god knows he hated the idea of becoming like Neil. "Tell _nobody_ shitbird, _nobody_. Or you can say goodbye to that skateboard" he warned. Max pouted in defiance and slumped into her chair sulkily, silently agreeing to his demands. She treasured her skateboard more than anything else in her life. Billy revved the engine, roaring out of the car-park and heading in the direction of home. But a small smile lingered at the corner of his lips. He would have no issue introducing Steve as his boyfriend, not to Max at least.


End file.
